The day Cody met Moo
by Texasman1836
Summary: This is how Cody met a lot of new friends and most of all his hero Moo Montana. Please leave reviews.


It was a beautiful day in the town of Boomstone. Kit and Molly were playing tag happily with a new kid in town who name was Cody Calf. Just then all the people started to gather around Clementine Clevenger's home because there was a sign hanging above her house that said. "Big sale today all must go!"

"Looks like Wildcat's girlfriend is moving on to a new town to find work," said Cody taking off his hat, but Kit knew why Clementine was leaving and selling her things. "Her new partner is a thief and a liar. He tricked her so many times that she ran out of money. Now she must sell everything to buy a train ticket to Moo Mesa and start a new life!" he sadly.

At the front of the house Wildcat and Clementine were sadly watching all that she had being sold. Wildcat tried to make her feel better, but she just cried over all that she was losing.

"It's OK, Clementine. You'll get through this all right," said Wildcat holding her in his arms."Ruined, that's what I am, Wildcat, ruined!" cried Clementine, as all her horses were sold.

As the townspeople were picking out things to buy, Cody, Kit and Molly saw three cowboys ride up and look around. The three of them were lawmen from Moo Mesa, and they were looking for Clementine. Cody had heard stories about Marshal Moo Montana, The Dakota Dude and The Cowlorado Kid from his aunt Lily Bovine.

"Miss Clevenger," called Moo, waving his hat to her. "We caught your former partner just last night and here's your money back," he said.

"Thank you, Marshal Montana, for catching that no good piece of dirt," said Clementine, as she punched her former partner in the face. "Now I won't have to leave town, but my best friend Lily wants to find a new life out west," she said, shaking Moo's hand. Kit came up and asked Dakota some questions.

"How did you know that Clementine was tricked by her former partner?" Kit asked. "She wired us just before she went broke," said Dakota as he shook off the dust.

That evening everyone gathered at the Boomstone saloon except Baloo, Wildcat, Clementine and Rebecca. They were at the airport just two miles east of town getting all the cargo ready to be shipped to Cape Suzette. Inside the saloon Kit and Molly heard Moo talking to Cody. Cowlorado and Dakota saw the kids listening to the conversation, so they took the kids to the far side of the saloon so they would not get into trouble with Moo. He hated for people to eavesdrop on his little talks.

"Cody, we'll take you and Miss Lily to Moo Mesa tomorrow morning to start your new life," said Moo, as he took a drink of soda. "It's nice of you to do that, Moo, but I need to tell you something important!" said Cody in a nervous tone. "Tex B. Harden and his six wolf outlaws are out of jail and in the territory, and they'll kill anyone who tries to cross over into Moo Mesa.

Moo could not believe it. Tex and his pack were out of jail! He knew them really well because when he was sixteen, his family was killed by the gang called The Texas Pack, led by Tex. But it did not scare him because he wanted revenge. He then told Cody not to worry for he and his deputies would protect them.

That morning Kit and Molly said goodbye to Cody and Miss Lily. Then they hit the sky and headed back to Cape Suzette. A hour later a stagecoach came into town and was ready for passengers. Miss Lily thanked Moo for the protection he and his deputies were giving them "Oh Moo, I thank you for all your kindness and you made my dream come true," said Miss Lily as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Moo smiled and blushed. "I would hate to see you hurt by anyone. You remind me of my mother who was beautiful, caring and had a good spirit," said Moo, staring into her eyes.

Just then Cody ran up with some bad news and Moo knew what it was. "Tex and his gang are coming into town to take the deed for the mine!" said Cody fearfully. Moo took Miss Lily and Cody to the cafe. "Now you both stay here until I come back and if I don't come back, Miss Lily, I want you to have this," he said, as he gave Miss Lily a kiss. Then he left and got Cowlorado and Dakota at the hotel.

As all three of them stood at the entrance of town, Cowlorado was ready for anything. "I say, fellows, I'm ready to show them who's boss and then I'm going to hang'em high," said Cowlorado with laugh. Moo just stood like a wall and recited Psalms 23 from the Bible. "The LORD is my shepherd, I shall not be in want. He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, he restores my soul. He guides me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death. I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the LORD forever," said Moo with a strong voice.

Just then Tex and his six wolves came in and saw Moo and his deputies ready for a fight, but he gave them a warning. "I'm in a hurry, lawmen, so why don't you go and get a drink while I get that deed," said Tex, as Moo threw something at him. "I think you'll know what that is, Tex!" said Moo with anger, as the outlaw leader caught a gold badge that had the name of Moo's father on it. Tex knew that Moo was the son of the lawman that he killed long ago.

Tex drew his gun and yelled, "Join your old man in hell, Moo Montana!" as the fighting started. Dakota drew out his Colt Python .357 Magnum and fired two shots hitting two of Tex's men, scoring a head shot on one of them and an arm shot on the other. Tex shot Dakota with a Franchi SPAS 12 shotgun in his right shoulder. Moo shot back with his .357 IMI Desert Eagle, hitting Tex in the gut and causing him to fall off his horse. Cowlorado drew his two Colt 45's out and gunned down two more of the outlaws, but as one the outlaws fell to the ground he shot Cowlorado in the left leg. The last three outlaws turned yellow and got out of town taking their wounded, leaving their leader Tex, who was dying.

Moo walked up to Tex and put him out of his misery by shooting him in the head. "It's over for now," said Moo with pride. Later that day Dakota and Cowlorado got out of the doctor's office and joined Miss Lily in the stagecoach because they could not ride. Cody was in the driver's seat and Moo joined him. "OK Cody, let's hit the road and head for Moo Mesa," said Moo, patting Cody on the head.

Cody cracked the reins and the horses began moving. It was a dream come true, because Moo gave him a junior deputy badge, and with Tex out of their lives, the west would be a better place. Inside the stagecoach Miss Lily called to Moo, "I love you Marshal Moo Montana!" and blushed. Moo had the same feelings for her.

THE END.


End file.
